


Behind The Scenes

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Shitty Writing, um, very shitty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes as a pretty big shock when Harry Styles announces his relationship with university student Louis Tomlinson, but after a while no one can really remember when they weren’t together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ** : So the lovely [Marissa](http://payneclinic.tumblr.com) has some [AU's](http://payneclinic.tumblr.com/tagged/au) that I'm very fond of. Two of them ([this](http://payneclinic.tumblr.com/post/84882962844/au-it-comes-as-a-pretty-big-shock-when-harry) one and [this](http://payneclinic.tumblr.com/post/72479427548/au-its-not-very-difficult-to-bring-out-harry) one) caught my eye and I decided to write this little (just kidding it's pretty monstrous) thing.
> 
> I don't own the boys, etc. 
> 
> As always, my loves, feedback is always appreciated! (i get really fuzzy reading some of your guys' comments)
> 
> Happy reading!

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"I don't want to be a secret anymore. I'm tired of hiding."

The way Louis blurts it one night over dinner makes Harry's eyes snap up from his steak and mashed potatoes that Louis attempted to make (it was all burned, of course). Louis' eyes are stern, even though his lips are twitching as if he'll break any second and Harry just nods, because he is too. It's not a big deal, really, because they've mastered the skill of sneaking around for almost two years now, but Harry always appreciated having Louis to _himself_. He knows he's being selfish though, because the way Louis had been acting around him lately - It was obviously painful how Louis didn't appreciate the late nights and random outings with girls Harry would _never_ hook up with, Louis or no Louis. It was ridiculous, how the media portrayed him as some womanizer when he isn't like that at all.

The media's harsh words and stupid accusations took Harry _months_ to finally get over it and accept the fact that it won't ever change and that's all about being apart of the celebrity world. Zayn Malik, a model, but also one of Harry's best friends (ex boyfriend as well, but might as well leave that out) gave him words of wisdom, "At the end of the day, you're still Harry from Holmes Chapel. You're still the dorky little kid that I knew in primary school - As long as you know, and your closest mates know who you are, that's all that matters. Just laugh at the stupid accusations - It's just their job to ruin your life." And Harry loves Zayn, he really does. He's glad that Zayn and Louis get along too, very well. They even get matching tattoos and it's stupid really, but Harry is grateful for the people in his life.

But when Louis blurts it, so sudden and tense, it makes Harry's stomach churn with something like fear. He doesn't think Louis will be able to handle it, will scoff at Zayn's words of wisdom and roll he eyes. Louis is like that - Sassy and _strong_ , it takes a lot to break him. Harry doesn't know.

He doesn't know for two more weeks, about coming out (finally) and telling everyone he's dating a regular lad named Louis Tomlinson whose a University student in London, although Louis is _far from_ regular. He's unique and funny, sweet and rude, snarky - Honestly, he's Harry's dream guy. Louis has fierce blue eyes that could kill and sharp cheekbones that could cut through glass. His lips are artistic and beautiful, always bitten red from Harry's own.

Harry doesn't believe Louis when he says he's ready (mostly because Harry isn't ready himself) but will wait if Harry needs more time. Harry can tell that Louis is hanging on by a very thin string and he doesn't want it to break just yet. He _needs_ Louis. Louis is home.

When two weeks rolls around and he has an interview with Alan Carr, he feels like someone has punched him in the gut. Louis is there, he _almost always_ is, sitting backstage and stuffing his face with the chocolate covered strawberries, moaning something about, "Rich people and their delicious bloody food, _God_!" when Harry feels like he's about to puke. There are sweat droplets racing down his forehead and he gulps more dryness in his throat. He gulps his water until Louis tsks, mumbling something about having to take a pee if he doesn't stop and removes the water bottle from Harry's hand and replacing it with his own, his eyes darting around to see if no one's looking.

"Won't have to do that anymore," Harry whispers, smiling as he leans in to kiss Louis' cheek.

Louis has his worried expression on, it took Harry _months_ to see that expression - When Harry first met Louis, he was very hard to read, it was very irritating because Harry is usually very good at reading people - and Louis squeezes Harry's hand, moving his free hand to wipe some of the sweat off Harry's forehead. "You don't have to do this," Louis says calmly and seriously? How can he be so calm about this? Harry is about to admit that _he likes cock_ and is _dating a university student_ and _seriously_??? "You don't."

"I know that," Harry bites back, squeezing Louis' hand. It's buried under Harry's massive ones, and he brings it up to his lips, brushing them against Louis' knuckles. He immediately feels calmer, because Louis is giving him _that_ look and biting his bottom lip worriedly. "I'm doing this for us, babe. For _you_."

"One minute till show time!" Someone calls from stage and Louis gulps. "One minute!"

Harry breathes deeply for a minute, eyes meeting Louis' one last time. "I love you, you know that?"

"You're about to share me with the world." Louis deadpans. "Trust me, I know." He studies the look on Harry's face before murmuring an, "You and me together, baby. I love you."

And okay, Harry can do this. Harry can _fucking do this_.

"Ten seconds!" The same voice calls again and Harry scrambles to his feet, squeezing Louis' hand one last time before walking towards the catwalk, ready to walk out. He plasters his best charming smile and Louis is grinning back at him from his side, quick to move though, so no cameras can see him.

He thinks he hears Louis whisper something incoherently, but he doesn't have time to look because Alan is roaring his name over the screaming fans and Harry stumbles out with a blush and a wave. The fans' reactions always make him feel giddy, although they can't get a bit overwhelming at times - but it's totally fine, because Harry understands. He's a bit of a fanboy himself.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"So, Harry, enough about your new album. What's the juicy stuff this week? What's the four-one-one?"

Harry wants to giggle, because really? But he doesn't, simply just smirks and sits up on the orange and green couch, placing one arm against the back of it. "I've got some news," He admits and God, he hopes no one can see the bullets of sweat dripping down his forehead. "Some big news and I just want to let everyone know that whatever you think of me, it shouldn't effect the way you feel about my music.. I just don't want you guys to hate me."

There are a couple of awes in the audience, like sounds of sympathy, promising Harry that they could never hate him. Yeah, well.

"So, spit it out!" Alan chuckles, waving his hand dismissively at the camera, like a silent threat that he shouldn't focus to them. Harry doesn't, simply stares at Alan and breathes deeply. His life is on the line, but he's kind of glad that his manager, Liam Payne, was very understanding and agreeing that it was time. He was always on Harry's side and Harry makes a mental note to thank him later.

"Well, I have a special someone, back in London-" He pauses when he hears a few gasps, also pauses when he notices that the cameras and cameras flashes are getting brighter and louder, but he swallows down his nerves, watching as Alan's eyebrows disappear in his hairline. "He's everything to me, has been for awhile and I just -" He can't continue, because the screams are getting unbearably loud, he almost covers his ears with his hands, but that would be rude, he thinks.

After Alan (and some policemen) control the crowd (Harry doesn't know what it means), he finally sits back down and grins at Harry, accepting and all. "So, a he?"

"Yes." Harry answers easily, he feels like a weight has been lifted of his shoulders. Like he's been drowning and finally resurfaced for air. It's a great feeling, a genuine smile crossing his lips. The screams break again and Harry chuckles nervously, talking louder over it. "I can't tell if that's a negative response or what..."

He hears a few scream that they still love him and want to know who the mysterious boy is, but Alan is already on top of it. "Will we be seeing him more then? What about the womanizer rumors - are those true, then?"

"Those aren't true.." Harry doesn't press on the issue, eyebrows coming together in a knot. "I'm not a manwhore. But I think you will see more of him, and I hope you lot don't treat me any differently - I hope you respect him as well." He says to the camera. He hopes that everyone who is watching ("I bet millions of people are watching babe, you're a fucking popstar!") isn't throwing up on their telly's - Call him overdramatic. Whatever.

"Go on then," Alan grins, his wobbly chin jutting out just a bit. He seems _proud_ almost, but Harry can't tell. He's known Alan since he was sixteen - When he first auditioned for the X Factor and all. He met Louis when he was seventeen and he's twenty-two now - A lot has happened, wow. "Tell us about your beau."

Harry snorts. "His name is Louis and he's a university student. Well, erm, a few of you guys might know him - my hardcore fans - because there are some pictures posted of us when we were younger. He was my best mate there though. We had to be a lot more secretive once my career started..." He realizes he's rambling, although he always does when it comes to his boyfriend.

Alan's grinning though, briefly Harry wonders why, but for a minute he thinks it's because _Harry Styles_ came out on _his_ and he's the first reporter to know. It makes him feel a little sick for awhile but Harry lets his eyes wander to the crowd. A few girls in the front are crying, cooing and watching Harry in awe. It makes him feel warm, that they still accept him. (He doesn't think too much about the woman above them looking at him in disgust.)

"Well, that's time, Harry. I can't wait to see you and your lovely boyfriend out and about now, thank you for coming out to do this." Alan and Harry stand and shake hands, but lean in to give each other kisses on each cheek. Harry waves to crowd and sees that the girls are crying even harder now, making sure to wave at them and blowing them a kiss. The reaction is fantastic really, causing Harry to giggle once he sees that the girls are jumping and holding on to each other, more happy tears spilling down their cheeks.

The music to Alan's show is loud through the speakers in the small studio, and Harry lets everything sink in for a moment. He just _came out_ to the world, he just _shared_ Louis with the world. He breathes in shakily, eyes wondering the backstage area for his best mate and boyfriend - The two most important people in his life right now. After five minutes of wordlessly searching for them (a bit frantically - but he won't admit it) Harry turns a corner that leads to the car park and he immediately wishes he didn't.

The noise is unbearable, so loud that Harry actually yelps and covers his ears with his hands. It's hard to see what's in front of him because the lights are so blinding - People, _reporters_ \- paps are shouting questions at him, taking every single shot they can get of Harry and it's just - it's so overwhelming that he might cry. But then, he hears an angel, he thinks because it's louder than everyone else in the room, it's getting closer, "Harry!"

"Harry!" It's Louis and well, close enough. He's behind the paps, a worried and angry looking expression on his lips when Harry squints to see him. When they meet eyes, Harry feels like he's drowning. Louis' eyes are blue, _so blue_ and he could get lost in them sometimes. His head becomes fuzzy when the paps only get louder, but Harry is stuck frozen in fear and overwhelmed. He's still looking at Louis, who now has his teeth scraping his bottom lip worriedly. He has to get to the other side, in order to leave this place, and seriously? Where are the guards? The police?

Every single thought of his safety and confusion is broken, however, when he hears a voice louder than the others. "Is that your twink boyfriend Harry?"

He's about to punch him in the face, because how _dare he_ , how dare this piece of scum say that to him, how _dare he_ call Harry's _boyfriend_ , the _person he loves_ that? What a piece of sh-

"Harry," Liam huffs in his ear, grip tightening around Harry's arm, it sounded like he'd been running a marathon, and Harry snaps his eyes to where he thought Louis will be, he's about to start panicking when Liam reassures him. "He's in the car, we gotta go. _Now_." And bless Liam, seriously. Liam is always so calm but serious in moments exactly like this one. He hates the paps as much as the next guy, but he's so genuinely nice it kind of pisses Harry off, because they don't deserve Liam's politeness. Although, Liam must've heard the twink comment because he looks _angry_ (given he looks like a kicked puppy, but still - the look is _new_. Harry likes it.) and he's walking towards the paps.

Harry is about to protest, about to stop because what the fuck? He's about to get eaten alive and seriously? Are the cameras still snapping at him? Are people still yelling? It's all drowned out now, because Liam is screaming at them. "Get the fuck out of the way, or _I swear to God, I will snap_ -" Their moving against the others, making a way for Harry to swim through, Liam's grip still firm on Harry's arm. Liam pushes them forward still screaming, "Every single one of your heads and I _do not care_ what you say or do. You hurt Harry, you hurt me!" Harry feels his hair get pulled at a few times, yelps in pain and closes his eyes tightly as Liam leads the way.

He doesn't realize the sound is quieter now, doesn't realize the heat when the sun beats down on him, he's outside now, he can tell, because it's much brighter and he can _actually breathe_ again. He doesn't open his eyes until he feels hands cupping his cheekbones and the lips of Louis' mouth against his ear. "I'm sorry." He sounds broken, sounds like he's been crying. Harry pulls back to see that he isn't, but about to and Harry lets his shoulders sag before pressing his face in Louis' neck, letting out a sob. "I'm so sorry."

Harry cries in Louis' neck, ruining his shirt and getting snot on his shoulder, letting Liam pat his back and Louis comb his hair back. He cries harder when he realizes that they're surrounding the car now, thankful for tinted windows. He feels exhausted all of a sudden, his eyes dropping with every single sob that comes out of him, broken. The last thing he hears again is Louis, letting out a broken, "I'm so sorry I made you do that."

♡♡♡♡♡♡

When Harry wakes, he's extremely confused. 

His eyes feel heavy and his mouth is _really_ dry, but at least he feels the familiar bedding and the soft smell of vanilla that usually takes up his and Louis' room. He feels the comforter for Louis, only frowning once he realizes he's alone. When he finally opens his eyes, they wander over to the alarm clock that sits on their bedside table and reads that it's three in the morning. He slowly gets up and smiles once he realizes he's in his boxers, Louis probably undressed him and tucked him in, being the angel boyfriend that he is. His face feels swollen, and his jaw hurts but he doesn't think anything of it. He puts on his slippers and walks out into the living room, eyes meeting Louis' from the sofa.

He looks _sad_ and burrowed in self-misery but as soon as he sees Harry, his face lights up like a damn Christmas tree and if it didn't hurt to grin, Harry would've been doing just that. He settles with a soft smile though, padding over and cuddling into Louis' chest. Louis kisses the top of his head, petting his messy curls down. "Morning sleepyhead. You slept for twelve hours.." 

"G'morning." Harry mumbles back, eyes shutting when Louis' blunt nails scrape down his spine. "A'righ'?" 

"M'alright." Louis smiles into his curls. "Liam's threat and our faces are all over the telly." 

Harry immediately tenses about that - Jaw going slack. He didn't _forget_ , he just _didn't remember_ about Alan Carr last night - or earlier, whatever - and looks up at Louis with tentative eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Louis says blankly, raising an eyebrow. "I don't give a shit what they say, mind you. You obviously do."

Harry's face hardens at that, eyebrows coming together in a dip. How could Louis say that? Of course he does. He's jealous of Louis really, Louis is always so _strong_ and basically has that 'bring it' attitude that Harry always wanted growing up. "Obviously. They called you a twink - Which is basically calling me a twink, by the way. I don't appreciate it."

"Yeah, well." Louis brings his free shoulder that isn't behind Harry's back, up for a half shrug. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

"Yeah, it's worse."

"Nah," Louis smiles at him. "Come on babe, we're out. Think about that, yeah? We're free. Fuck what the paps say, and any other person who doesn't appreciate us now. Fuck them. Let's just be happy?"

"I thought we already were." Harry grumbles, but he knows Louis' right. He always is. A genuine smile lands on Harry's lips when Louis cackles at that, pointing his tongue at Harry, nodding. He says, "Always happy when you're around, Haz."

Louis gets up then, ignoring Harry's sad protest, and comes back with a bowl of cereal. It's the only thing Louis can make without burning or where the meal isn't frozen in the middle and it's also one of Louis' ways of telling Harry that he means a lot to him because Louis " _Just doesn't make cereal for anybody, Harry_ " and " _At least I got off my arse and made you something."_ and it's just - It makes Harry smile. Although, he's very sleepy and wondering why Louis' awake. "What's go'ya awake so late, love?"

"Paper," Louis frowns, running a hand down his face. "Also, I have a tumblr, yeah? And some of the people I follow can _not_ shut up about us. They don't know it's me, me, but still. It's kind of annoying. They want a picture of us or something." Louis snorts. "Like those couple pictures or - I don't know."

"I have a few," Harry says between bites of his Lucky Charms, he swallows before he continues. "Of us, I mean. You should let me post one."

If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say Louis actually gets _flustered_ , cheeks growing red. He isn't used to that kind of attention, Harry knows, because Harry used to keep him in secret and he's extremely happy he doesn't now. A certain fond grows in his chest when he realizes that just _one_ picture won't be enough, he wants to post thousands, of just him or just them two. He wants to get older and have children and post pictures of them all and just - Okay, calm down Harry.

"Really?" Louis squeaks. "That's like.. To millions of fans Harry, are you sure? I mean... If you're not ready -"

"C'mere!" Harry giggles and Louis is happy to oblige, crawling in his lap as Harry reaches over to grab his phone. "I look shit, but you look amazing so it won't matter anyway."

Louis snaps his head to protest, eyes fierce with soft-anger because he hates when Harry downs himself, but that's when the camera's shutter sounds, causing Louis to snap his head back to the device. "No! Wait! Don't post that! Let me see first!" He's scrambling as Harry holds it above his head, grin nearly breaking his face in half. "Harry!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry wipes some tears from his eyes, rubbing his stomach from laughing so hard. "I'll let you see, _but_ you can't delete it! Got it? Deal?"

Louis huffs loudly, grumbling to himself as he nods. "Fine," He rolls his eyes. When Harry lowers his hand to show Louis the picture, it's not nearly as bad as Louis thought it'd be. It's just the side of Louis' face, his eyebrows drawn together in an lazy scowl, one of his hands on his lap and one on Harry's pectorals. His lips are turned down in a frown, but his jawline is strikingly beautiful. Harry thinks Louis was made from angels. Seriously. Harry's face is somewhat between false fear and a bit of a mocking grin. His eyes are wide and his curls are wild, but the picture is cute regardless. Harry types out, _boyfriendmadstagram? he was a bit mad at me :) no worries though. see you guys soon! xX_

Louis cackles at Harry's caption. But the second he post it, Harry sees that there are already five hundred likes and thirty comments, and feels a nervous tug in his stomach. Louis pulls the phone away and wraps his arms around Harry's, smiling down at him. "My boyfriends a rockstar."

"Mm," Harry hums. "Are you proud of that?" Yeah. He always got off to the idea of Louis showering him in love. 

"Of course. If I could, I'd show you the world. But mum always told me not to boast." Louis' mocking him, he knows this, because Harry said that exact line to Louis not so long ago. It makes him smirk though, rolling his eyes fondly. His hand cups one of Louis' buttcheeks, grinning when Louis lets out a quiet noise. "I'm so proud of you, Harry."

"Yeah?" Harry lets out a breathy groan, grinding his hips up into Louis'.

Louis nods, jaw going slack at the sudden friction. Harry's already hard cock is pressing against Louis' thigh, but he already knows Louis is getting there. Louis suddenly dips his head and lets his lips brush against the skin behind his ear, knowing that's Harry's weak spot. Harry hums against the warmth and it was like an invisible force was pulling him towards Louis, one of his hands gripping Louis' thin waist while the other gripped his thigh, flipping them over on the small sofa so he was on top of Louis. They both groan suddenly, what with Louis' hand coming to tug at Harry's curls and Harry's hand still laid out against his bum, pushing Louis' hips to meet his own. 

"So proud," Louis huffs out, nipping at Harry's bottom lip. "So beautiful baby, you're so beautiful."

"Lou," Harry groans as he grinds his hips down. "Please. Show me."

If this was anyone else, Harry might be embarrassed at the giggle that comes out of Louis' mouth, clearly making fun of Harry. Or at least, mocking him. Harry doesn't mind though, because Louis is _Louis_ and his laugh is heavenly. It makes Harry's inside churn with excitement, his laughter causing Harry's lips to form into a smile. Harry remembers when he first heard Louis laugh, Harry was at Doncaster University visiting his sister Gemma and also his best friend Nick Grimshaw. Louis had been sitting under a massive oak tree, arm wrapped around a blonde bloke named Niall. Harry later learned that it was just his best mate and somehow let that get him a boost of confidence because next thing you know, Harry's marching over to Louis. The rest is history, or maybe Harry's just too horny to finish the rest of that story right now, but anyway- 

"Bed." Louis says as he bites down on Harry's collarbone. "Come on. If we do it on the sofa, you'll have back problems. 'member?"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry waves it off, easily wrapping his arms around Louis' thighs and picking him up easily. He grins when Louis lets out a squeak and a quick mutter of, "Oh my fuck _inggodthatwassofuckinghotfuckmerightnow_." He carries him back through the hall and drops him onto the large bed, fluffy pillows and all.

Harry stares down at Louis for a moment, simply basking in that _this_ is his life. That _Louis_ is home. He stares down at the beautiful man in front of him, hair in a wreck and dark circles under his eyes from the late night of finishing his paper. Louis' blue eyes are staring back at him, filled with a spark that Harry's come to learn is _lust_. They do get blue-r after all. It only makes Harry want him _more_ , but that's besides the point. It's Louis, the man he met when he was seventeen, the boy he fell in love with has definitely mature since then - But he's definitely still as beautiful as ever.

Harry moves to take off Louis' shirt, hands roaming down his sides as he takes Louis in. He's done this before, many times actually - Just stared at him and _truly_ made _love_ with him. He wants this night, just this night, to prove to Louis that he truly appreciates him, no matter the consequences. It's a bit ridiculous really, when Louis lets out a grunt in frustration, clearly anticipating a rougher sex session. It causes Harry's cock to twitch, hands stopping at Louis' nipples. He pinches one, causing the older man to squeak in pleasure. "Haz, please, I-"

"I love you," Harry interrupts, staring down at him, he slowly takes in Louis' chest, the tattoo that spells 'It is what it is' in cursive font, Harry was there when he got it, appraising him and cooing that he's such a man now. It was a few months ago and Harry still hasn't gotten over it - How sexy it is and how it makes Louis look a lot more sexier than he needs to be. His lips trail from Louis' collarbone to his arm, kissing over the stick figure tattoo (Harry was there for that one as well) and lastly down at his rope one (his newest one), because it was one of Harry's favorites. They'd gotten that one together when Harry mentioned couple tattoos - Himself getting an anchor. "You're so beautiful, Lou. So amazing."

"Harry-" Louis groans, his head throwing back against the pillow. He pulls down his jeans but Harry grabs his wrists when it stops just before his knees. 

"Stop," Harry murmurs, earning another whine from Louis. Harry looks down to see that Louis is rock hard, cocking twitching under his briefs. "Wanna look at you."

"Harry." Louis rolls his eyes, trying to be stern but it comes out as a whiny protest. "You look at me all the time, please just - Please, _fuck me_ already."

"Are you still proud of me?" Harry whispers against Louis' thigh, pushing his hips down once Louis lifts them again. "Hmm?"

"Yes." Louis grabs Harry's chin, looking at him, pupils blown he grins. "Let me show you. It'll make things faster." 

"Show me?" Harry's game stops abruptly, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "How're you going to show m - Oof." He's interrupted, however, when Louis flips them over so he's straddling Harry's waist. "Lou, what are you-?"

"Shush." Louis rolls his eyes and quickly undresses Harry - Romance forgotten. Well. There's that then. Harry realizes he's breathing heavily, because he doesn't know where Louis is going with this. Louis isn't this _eager_ in bed, he's definitely more of the type to be controlled. Not the other way around - Although, Harry does _love_ being told what to do in bed. Especially by Louis. "Like I said," Louis grins once they're both naked, cocks throbbing and leaking with precome. "Much faster."

He reaches over to the bedside table, Harry admiring the way Louis' thighs flex around Harry's waist. Louis really was beautiful - Absolutely stunning. He's back over Harry with lube in his hand, but no condom. And Harry knows how males can't get pregnant and that they're both clean, but they've never really had sex without one - Maybe once or twice, when they were too drunk or too stoned to care, but still. They're both sober and Harry still has no idea what they're doing. "What - Lou -?"

Louis makes a noise in protest, slicking his fingers up with lube, and for a moment, Harry thinks he's going to bottom tonight - Which is no problem, really, because _honestly_ but he hasn't in awhile and he gulps at that. He's not really prepared either. 

But then Louis is doing it himself. Harry's jaw goes slack as Louis sticks his finger in his own hole, bottom lip disappearing in between his teeth. Harry watches as Louis fingers himself, wants to touch but every time he goes for it, Louis shoves his hand away with his foot. It's starting to get frustrating, how badly Harry wants to touch Louis but Louis won't let him, until. Until Louis touching Harry's cock - Causing Harry to shudder at the impact.

 _God_.

"I want to show you how proud I am, baby." Louis grins down at him, moving his hands away and Harry is about to groan in protest, but then Louis is sliding down on him. Literally.

Harry didn't realize that Louis was slicking him up with lube, but now that Louis is slowly moving his hips down to meet Harry's, Harry doesn't know what to say. Louis has never _rode_ him before and _oh my god_.

Fuck.

"So proud of you," Louis moans, Harry throws his head back against the pillows. Louis is _sososo_ tight and pretty, looking absolutely wrecked, jaw slack and eyes blown. 

"Yeah?" Harry lets out, breathy moans escaping his lips. "Prove it."

Louis groans again and lets his head fall back, riding him faster and _harder_ and Jesus Christ, Harry isn't going to last. He definitely isn't. Harry's hands move up Louis' thighs and to his waist, bucking his hips up every single time Louis grinds down, his eyebrows drawn together and mouth fallen open.

"Lou, I'm gonna -" Harry grunts and Louis nods, giving him a silent approval that it's okay. "I'm gonna co-" He moans out his orgasm, Louis riding him until he calms down, and shortly after Louis comes too, biting his lip and letting out quiet soft moans. 

"Oh my god," Harry pants as Louis falls on his Harry's chest, still wrapped around Harry's cock. It's a bit uncomfortable, but Louis can't move just yet, his hips still slowly down. "Lou, that was - I -"

Louis giggles and slides off him, his face glowing, he cleans the both of him. "That prove how proud I am?" 

"Definitely." Harry chuckles and slides his arms around Louis' neck. "I love you, Louis. I really do.. I need to prove it somehow - I - You've done so much for me and I - I just -"

"Baby," Louis smiles at him gently, carding his fingers through Harry's ratty curls. "I already know."

Harry bites his lip, feeling guilty, but then Louis kisses him one last time, looking exhausting from all the work he just pulled. Harry grips his arse, squeezing it a little. Louis pulls away with an eye roll, "You're going to make me ride you again if you don't stop."

"Doesn't sound much like a threat," Harry smirks, but his eyelids are drooping. He's exhausted too, Louis teases him about being such a _man_ , having been tired just because he came. Seriously? 

"I love you," Louis tells him seriously. "I love you so much."

"You're my world." Harry grumbles back, but he's out cold before he can hear what Louis whispered back to him.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Harry is sad.

Incredibly sad.

He misses Louis - He knows he's being pathetic right now, knowing that he's going to see Louis tonight, but really. They haven't been away from each other since they announced they were an item almost three weeks ago. But now that Harry is a few hours out of Doncaster, doing some interview for a small talk show host, he misses him. A lot. Louis is in class, so he can't text him either. It's all a bit frustrating, really. He wants Louis all to _himself_ and wants to protect him from all the backlash of social media and maybe some of the students at the University. About a week ago, Harry had found his first hate comment. They mentioned that they were both twinks but that Louis looked like a bigger one and - _Really_. Fuck people.

Harry doesn't realize that the interviewer just asked a question, because when he looks back at her with a bored expression, she simply raises her eyebrows, sharp and painted on. "I'm so sorry, love. I just got momentarily distracted." He flashes her his famous Harry Styles charm and she immediately preens at the attention.

"It's okay," She laughs, high pitched and - Not Louis. "I asked if you had to describe Louis in three words, what would they be?"

Harry shifts, uncomfortable. He hates talking about Louis on air, in front of millions - It makes him feel guilty, makes him feel like Louis will be disgusted if he says something wrong or crossing some imaginary border. He waits for a moment, humming, thoughtful. "If I had to describe Lou in three words... It would be.. pretty, goofy and loud." He nods to himself. That was sweet and innocent - Yes, perfect.

The interviewer - Harry forgot her name - simply just grinned, obvious that she loved them together. Harry smiles back at her, simply because he loves how most people are accepting and loving and just - It's easier after that. "So you posted that picture the other night of you two," The picture he had posted on instagram now so long ago is blown up on the screen behind Harry, and Harry chuckles, loving Louis' face. "I bet you were nervous to post it, does Louis like the attention?"

Harry tenses briefly. This could be a trick question. He shrugs. "I don't really know, honest. He doesn't focus on the fans -"

Fuck.

"I mean, he loves the fans, it's just - Like, he doesn't see me as Harry Styles, he sees me just as Harry. And I don't know - That makes me appreciate him more than it should..."

"Right," She nods. "So you've become kind of a sugar daddy now, no?"

Harry reels. What the fuck?

He holds back on cursing her out, simply taking off his headphones and shaking his head no. He looked back at Liam, who's staring at him with wide apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name." Harry shrugs, like he doesn't care, he's still speaking into the mic. "But are you kidding me? That is ridiculous, how could you even ask that?" He's pushing away from the chair, not even listening to her response. That crossed the line - Nobody talks about Louis like that. Nobody.

Liam is by his side in a minute, quickly apologizing to the bitch lady before gripping his bicep. "Harry, don't be an arsehole, the fans.. They'll think you've been an ars -"

"Liam!" Harry snaps. "Let go."

" _Harry_ ," Liam doesn't let go, giving him a very pointed look. He's right, however, he's not going to apologize because seriously? That was fucked up and too far. "You don't have to continue, but at least make it known that you're leaving."

Harry yanks away from him, stalking back to the station, avoiding the girls' eyes because he bets if he looked her in the eye and see tears, he'd apologize profusely - He hates seeing girls cry. "I'm sorry, guys. But that's my cue to leave. Don't forget to buy my album, and I love you guys very much. Thank you so much for listening - Best, best fans in the world."

He turns on his heals, stalking straight out towards the car that's pulled up already. Liam is by his side in an instant, biting his lip. "Simon is going to kill us." Simon was Liam's boss, but Liam was Harry's boss and he didn't really care about Simon. Simon wasn't really anything to him after X Factor and after he signed Harry. He loved Simon, but Simon moved on to bigger better things and let Liam take charge. It's crazy, to think how far Harry has come, now that he's twenty-two and still a big hit with the teenagers and older crowd. He'd definitely matured and matured his music as well, just really glad that many people still stuck to his side.

"Kill you," Harry corrects. "But why would he, Li? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should've made it clear that Louis is off topic - He doesn't get to be asked."

"That's no fun," Harry snorts. Really, it isn't. Because then the interviewers won't be able to ask _anything_ , what with the tight rules Liam gives them. "It's fine, Liam. I promise. If I have to, I'll talk to Simon."

"Thanks." Liam nudged his shoulder with his own once they climb into the car, Harry thankful for tinted windows (again) because he rests his head in his hands and if anyone didn't know any better it'd look like he was crying. He wasn't. He swears. He takes a few deep breaths before leaning on Liam's shoulder. They had a ways to go before they were back safely at home. "You alright, mate?"

"Yeah." Harry nods, a yawn escaping his lips. He realizes that Liam looks exhausted too, which reminds him, "How's Niall?"

Liam and Niall got together a few months ago, Louis introducing Liam to Niall and they just clicked. Harry beams every time they're around each other, glad that Louis and Harry were great matchmakers because _seriously_ \- What do the fans call Louis and Harry? Power couple? Yeah - Harry would say they'd be the power couple of the year if they could. Harry almost misses the way Liam ducks his head, almost. Liam's big brown eyes staring back at him. "He's great, Haz. Thanks."

Harry shrugs, a genuine smile rolling off his lips. "You should both come over sometime soon, Lou really misses Niall. And I can invite Zayn and Perrie - It'll be great." 

"Yeah," Liam nods, suddenly excited, his eyes crinkling on the sides. Harry loves this look on him, he looks like an excited puppy. "That sounds great, mate."

It's quiet for awhile after that, Liam typing away at his phone - Probably texting Simon or something, maybe setting up more interviews for Harry or something business-like for Harry, because that's just how it usually is. Or he could be texting Niall, but who knows really.

Harry falls asleep to the soft hum Liam is making.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Well, don't you two look cozy." It's some blonde girl, giving Nick and Harry a look that screams 'I'm watching you' because Nick has his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders - And Harry doesn't mind, because he's used to it. Always has been since they were in diapers. It wasn't anything weird. It's how they were.

Harry stayed another two days in some small town with Nick Grimshaw, Harry's best friend. After begging Louis and promising him he'd take him for froyo when he got back, he finally agreed and said no more two weeks away at a time. Harry misses him so, so much, but hanging out with Nick is much needed. Nick is his best mate, after all. After Louis. But Louis doesn't count - Because Louis is already his and always there no matter what.

"Sure are, darling." Nick gave her wink, and Harry rolls his eyes. Seriously, this isn't helping the rumors.

"Mhm," She makes a noise of disgust, glaring at Harry. Harry didn't even know the girl and he feels a guilty tug at his stomach, doesn't like the disappointment that holds in her eyes - Disappointed for what though? Did this look wrong?

Harry simply shakes it off, looking over at Nick who's got somewhat of a frown on his lips now. "Sup?"

"I don't want you to leave yet." Nick sighs, biting down on his crisps, and Harry places his chin on the heel of his hand, still staring at him. He feels guilty, almost, because he _knows_ that Nick has feelings for him, always had. But Harry just wasn't interested. He _loved_ Louis, would die for him. He didn't feel the same about Nick. "Can't you stay one more day?"

Harry's heart tugs. "It'll be harder tomorrow, Nick..... I'm sorry, but I - Grimmy, you can't keep doing this to yourself -"

"Oh come off it," Nick shrugs Harry's arm out from under him, immediately putting an invisible shield around him. Harry backsteps, hurt masking his face. "Just don't, okay?"

"Nick - I don't - I love _him_ , I can't just -"

"Harry." Nick snaps, his eyebrows coming together in an angry scowl. "Just shut up."

"Grims, I don't want to keep hurting you. You're my best mate, I want you around, you know?--"

Nick shakes his head, turning towards him in the small booth they're sharing. He's got that same angry scowl on him, the one Harry's quite seen too many times now. It makes him tug at his bottom lip with his teeth. "That isn't enough." Nick declares. "That's not enough for me."

Harry curls around himself, pressing the heel of his hand in his eye now, holding back tears. He isn't about to lose his best friend, he _isn't_. "I'm sorry, Nick, I'm sorry I can't give you more, but please, just _please_ -"

Nick is already standing before Harry can finish, Harry's heart nearly cracks in half. "Just shut up."

He's stalking towards the door now, and Harry races up to catch him, to tell him he's still his best friend and _he needs_ to be there for him - He can't do it without Nick and Louis. They're one of the most important men in his life. "Nick, _please_ \--"

Harry's left alone in the middle of the street, ignoring the paps that are circling them, but Nick is already running towards his car, already zipping away with fresh fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry needs to go home to Louis. He'll know what to do. He always does. Even though Louis isn't very fond of Nick, he's fond of their friendship - Realizing that it's him and Niall as well. But still.

It's a bit overwhelming, what the paps are shouting:

_Is that your new beau, Harry?!_

_No you idiot, that's Grimmy!_

_Are you fucking Grimmy now?!_

_What about Louis, where is Louis?!_

And just.

Harry calls for the car and Paul comes up from behind him, obvious that he'd seen the whole thing. He grabs Harry's arm and whisks him away to the car and Harry immediately breaks down and sobs once he's inside, curling into the car's three-seater, mentally glad that no one else is in the car but him and Paul - knowing that Paul won't say anything, ever. He respects Harry enough. They got and pick up Liam, who's sitting outside the hotel with a glum expression on his face, knowing what had happened. Obviously. He's supposed to be in charge of Harry's every move.

Harry decides he'll figure out what to do with Nick later, after getting advice from Louis and maybe Zayn, but doesn't think too much of it because he knows he'll start to cry again.

He falls asleep, once Liam enters, almost immediately burying his face in Liam's chest and letting him play with his curls.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

When Harry wakes again, it's sometime later, but they're still in the car. He's got his head wedged in between his suitcase and the window, and immediately groans at the tension he feels when he raises his heavy head back to normal. His eyes are still a bit bleary from sleep, wiping at them furiously because he can't see if anyone else is awake. Liam's obviously asleep - Harry heard his snores before he even opened his eyes. But Paul in the front, driving, is very obvious awake, drumming away on the wheel to some beat that's blasting quietly through the speakers in the big cars.

Harry doesn't make his presence known, letting the silence overcome him. He realizes that his earbuds are out of his ears now though, and pops one back in. He checks his phone to see that there are seven texts from Louis, two missed calls from Zayn and a few twitter notifications. Knowing that Louis is probably pissed at him for not replying and Zayn is probably drunk, he checks twitter first. 

He sees it's a YouTube video and decides what the hell, clicks the link and eyebrows come together as he reads the title. 

_Harry Styles' boyfriend bites back!_

And oh no.

He clicks out of the twitter app and immediately goes to see what Louis had texted him, reading each of them carefully:

 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: Harry what the fuck is going on? i just yelled at some guy who was harassing me btw  
 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: Y didn't u tell me bout Grimmy? Making me look like a right arse! x  
 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: Oh so you're ignoring me now???? look did i cross some line????  
 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: Great. Thanks a lot, Harry. Fuck u.  
 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: Okay i didn't mean that  
 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: why aren't you replying?? x  
 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: i'm staying at nialls tonight. bye.

Harry sighs deeply, rubbing furiously at his forehead. He's so exhausted and is filled with so much hatred that it's kind of ridiculous. He clicks back to the twitter app, glad that the video is still up and clicks play.

It's Louis, just walking, completely oblivious to the fact that someone is recording him. He's in Harry's red jumper (which doesn't make Harry's heart swell - he swears) and his hair is in it's very gorgeous lazy quiff, obvious that he looks exhausted. But then, once he looks up and startles for a second, it's when the guy behind the camera starts taunting him. "How does it feel to be Harry's fling of the month?"

Louis doesn't hear him at first, simply giving him a very confused look. The guy repeats himself, and for some reason, heat grows in Harry's stomach. Furious, growing heat that's growing to his face - His face red and _hot_.

How dare they.

Louis simply snorts loudly, eyes crinkling around the corners. If Harry wasn't so bloody pissed off, he might've actually grinned. Louis' smile is very contagious. "Right, well." Louis raises his eyebrows. "We'll see about that one, mate." He smiles politely, although very angry (Harry knows this look better than the back of his own hand), before opening the door to Niall's dorm room. Harry knows it's Niall room, because the big black numbers '15' state that it is. "Kinda funny how I've been his fling of the month for almost 23 months now."

"What?" The guy pauses. "You mean, Harry's been a twink for that long?"

"Excuse me?" Louis snaps hotly. Oh no. This guy is about to feel the wrath of Louis William Tomlinson. He's asking for it.

"You know he was with Nick, looking very cozy I might add. There are even a few pictures of them kissing-!" WHAT? 

Harry jumps back a bit, eyes widening. There was _not_!

"Listen," Louis steps forward, dropping his bag, and Harry snorts when he sees the camera shake a bit, very obvious that the guy behind him is shaking with fear. "You piece of shit, don't _accuse_ when you don't actually _know anything_ , got it?" You can't see Louis' face, but you can see his chest and the tattoo that is up against the camera now, Louis very obviously in this guys personal bubble. Harry feels a sense of pride for a moment. "And get a new insult, bitch. I don't have time for this shit."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Fuck yeah," Louis snaps, face growing red - And Harry doesn't know why. He's never been red when he's been angry, Harry wonders. Is he embarrassed? Harry watches as Louis picks up his knapsack, and glares at the mysterious man. "And I kiss Harry too, with this lovely mouth, and he kisses me back! _And_ this great arse."

Harry chuckles, Louis is so _damn proud_ of his bum.

"Fuck you." It's the last thing Louis says before the door is being slammed in his face, well, the camera guys face, but whatever. Harry wants to pick Louis up and shower him in love because _fuck_ if that wasn't the hottest thing he's ever seen -

His phone vibrates again.

 _Louis Styles <3<3<3_: please call me xx i love you

And yeah. Okay, yeah. He forgot that Louis was mad at him, he gulps as he presses the call button, eyes wondering between Paul and Liam, Paul still oblivious and Liam still asleep.

"Hullo?" Louis' voice cracks and Harry winces.

"Baby, I'm so, so sorry. I fell asleep and I'm almost home and I - I swear I didn't kiss Nick or anything, you have to believe me, we got in a fight and it was pathetic and stupid and I just - I fell asleep, please don't be mad -"

"Hazzabear," Louis giggles, and Harry swears he hears Louis' eyes roll. "I know that now."

"I'm sorry about what that guy said too, I swear I'll find him and I'll end him, I don't even care-"

"Harry," Louis chuckles again and Harry takes a deep breath, glad that Louis isn't mad at him. "Come home already."

"I thought you were going to Ni's?" Harry questions, kind of glad Louis is at home. He can't wait to hold him again. "What happened to that plan?"

"I lied," Louis said, cheerily. "How close are you?"

Harry looks ahead at what's in front of him, and to his surprise, he's pulling up to his house. He hangs up the phone, smirking as he imagines Louis' face, and quickly pecks Liam's cheek, murmuring a 'thank you' and grips Paul's massive shoulder. They don't talk much, the two of them, but they talk in body language, it's pretty great - He's really glad that Paul is his bodyguard, and even though they don't talk much, he'd still consider him a mate. Paul mumbles a goodbye as Harry pulls out his luggage, quickly hopping the steps two at a time and opening the door to a very confused Louis.

"Harry!" Louis squeaks, beaming. Harry beams back at him and throws his shit on the ground, immediately running to Louis and picking him up in a hug, spinning them around. "Oh, I've missed you so much baby, please.. No more of that, please."

"Of course," Harry sighs heavily, tightening his grip. He inhales _Louis_ and it's just - Louis is home. "I've missed you so much."

They eat dinner together and talk about Nick, also about the guy who harassed Louis; Louis says he's seen him before, maybe a pap or just some lowlife at Uni, but he doesn't really mind. Louis tells him that he's a laughing mess as he reads the comments on the YouTube video. Harry reads a few with him, giggling at the right time. Louis also tells Harry that he doesn't know what to do with the whole Nick thing, but he hopes Nick gets over it because Harry and Nick _are the best_ friends. Harry hugs him and doesn't let go for the rest of the night.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

A few days later, Liam tells Harry that he has to preform for Good Morning America and also that he has an interview right after with the hosts. Harry begs Liam to invite Niall, and he also begs Zayn to come and to invite Perrie and before he knows it, he's standing in Times Square with the five of them, Louis gripping Harry's hand tightly as they get suffocated between fans and paps, but he doesn't mind. He's buzzing, because he's got his best mates with him, and his boyfriend on his arm. It's quite perfect really.

Before Harry goes on stage, Louis is playing with Harry's phone and recording silly videos of him. Zayn and Perrie are out somewhere having dinner, Liam and Niall are in their own little world, somewhere in the corner watching the telly. Harry has to be on stage in two hours, but he didn't really want to go anywhere in New York. Apparently Louis found cereal, because he brought a bowl to Harry and another one in his hand for himself. "Think you can eat before you go on stage?"

"Of course." Harry smiles up at him, quickly pecks him on the lips and digs in. Humming in approval. He was starving. "Thanks, sugar muffin."

"Welcome, baby love." Louis grins at him and plays with his phone again, before not-so-secretly recording Harry, as he takes a bite. His tongue sticking out before he even gets his mouth around the spoon. "Badass rockstar on stage, five year old backstage." He smirks as he says it, Harry pretending Louis doesn't exists - Louis rolls his eyes and stops recording, only laughing when Harry huffs out a groan. "I better not look shit, Louis."

"Never!" Louis says, mock-offended. He grins when Harry pinches his nose. "I'm going to post it, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugs, taking another bite. He honestly doesn't care at this point, just happy that Louis and him are _free_ and no one's stopping him. Louis posts it with a smile, watching as the likes go up and comments increase. It excites him for some reason, amazes him how Louis is giddy at the thought of being able to _share_ Harry with the rest of the world.

An hour later, Harry has to get ready. Which leaves Louis being bored and pacing around the small room, watching as Lou Teasdale does Harry's makeup and hair. "Wear the blue headband, with the white anchors on it." He suggests, when Lou is holding up headbands. Lou nods and Harry agrees silently, giving Louis a small private smile. 

Louis has to pee. Like, really bad.

So he leaves without telling anyone, giving Harry a look and Harry understands, giving him a bob of the head. Louis loves it, really, how they're able to read each others thoughts or actions so easily. It's great. He's finishing up when he turns and nearly runs into someone, stopping just in time. He's about to apologize, mumble something about him not having his contacts on, when he sees _him_.

Nick is staring down at him (everybody always stares down at him, ugh) and giving him an apologetic smile. Louis wants to punch it off him. "Look," Nick sighs. "I'm sorry, I know you probably hate me -"

"You are correct," Louis grins up at him, it's face and strained, he knows, but hopefully Nick doesn't notice. He'd much rather punch him in the face. "Very, very correct."

"Just, please, listen for moment.." Nick looks around the small bathroom, and Louis wonders briefly how he even got in backstage. Harry must've let his name on the list. Who knows. "Can you, tell Harry, that - That I said I just need time."

Louis glares. "Why don't you, you sack of -"

"Louis." Nick pleads, well, Louis likes to think so. Louis crosses his arms, hoping maybe Nick will get on his knees a beg. "Louis, please."

His shoulders sag once he realizes Nick _won't_ , that it must've took him a lot of courage to face _him_ and not Harry. "Fine. Yeah. Whatever."

Nick claps him on the back, and Louis pretends not to be disgusted by it. "Thanks, mate."

"Not mates." Louis says just before he leaves, he doesn't listen to what Nick shouts at him. When Louis is walking back towards Harry's room, he sees a few girls on the other side of the rope, jumping up and waving at him. He shrugs and walks over to them, looking at Paul before Paul nods and lets him go. He smiles, because, why the fuck is he doing this again? He has no idea. But they seem excited to see him, so.

"Louis!" The girl cries and Louis doesn't know how to react. "Hi, oh my god, hi!"

"Hullo, lovelies." He smiles at them. "Ready to see Haz tonight?"

They nod excitedly, jumping on the balls of their feet, pictures of Harry gripped tightly in their hands for Harry to sign later. He's a little relieved that they don't ask for his autograph - Now that would be awkward. "Are you?" One of them waggles her eyebrows at him, and he immediately chuckles.

"Of course I am," Louis says brightly. "Always am, he'll smash it!"

After the girls coo over him and Harry some more, he finally, sadly, tells them he has to go and meet up with Harry before he gets on stage - Because if he doesn't, Harry'll get freaked out and won't preform well. It's just how it is, and one of the girls burst into tears, telling Louis that, that was the cutest thing she's ever heard. Louis tries not to laugh.

When Louis gets back to the room that Harry's in, he notices that they're still not done with his makeup, so he quietly makes his way over to where Harry's laptop sits and logs onto his twitter. He smirks when he sees the hashtag ' _#LarryStylinsonConcert_ before he hears a camera shutter sound. His eyes snap up to where Harry is now standing in front of him, grinning just as widely. 

"I just want to post this before I go on," He smirks as he posts the picture on twitter with the caption, ' _Look who I found backstage! xx_ ' and that's it. Louis smiles quietly and remembers the whole conversation with Nick, deciding he'd probably should tell Harry sometime later, so the tension and frustration isn't on him as he preforms. He needs the luck. Louis feels guilty. He leans up on his toes and kisses Harry on the lips anyway, murmuring a soft, "I love you.. Good luck, remember I'm your biggest fan."

Harry kisses him back, giving a silent prayer and resting his head against Louis' own forehead, before heading towards the stage. Louis watches Harry from backstage, pride swelling in his chest, swooning over Harry every change he gets.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

"How is Louis, ever since that video...?" 

It's a question Harry was kind of wanting to avoid. The concert was over, but Harry was still buzzing with excitement, it was always so much fun preforming in front of his fans. It was a high that was better than what any drug could give him, really. Harry sighed and thought for a moment before answering, thoughtful. "Louis is.... Louis is great. He's really strong and doesn't let it get to him, but I think what people say to him - It's just unacceptable. I feel like it's my responsibility to protect him.. from all of the negativity." 

Harry continues to answer the questions that are shot at him like bullets, hitting him unexpectedly each time. He knows Louis, Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Niall are all watching from backstage still, knows that Louis is standing back there, ready for him to be in his arms again - He's ready too.

When the interview is ready, he meets everyone backstage, kissing Louis on the forehead before giving one a hug, each of them saying that they're proud or happy for him, but Harry's heard it from them before, ignores it and thanks them profusely. He mentions something about dinner and they all nod excitedly - Even though Zayn and Perrie already ate, but they'd join them anyway. 

Leaving the room and out backstage, the five lads and one lady, wait for him as he signs autographs. Some ask for Zayn's autograph, which is great, because it makes Harry glad he's not the only getting showered in love. He exits with Louis on his arm, and the rest of them behind him, paps are lined up outside, snapping pictures furiously. 

And for once, Harry doesn't mind. He hears a few insults and squeezes Louis' hand - He's happy, content, he's got everyone with him right now. Everything is perfect. Louis looks up at him, squinting up at him because the flashes are killing his eyes. And his eyes are smiling, Harry stares down at him, hoping they catch that too.

Harry kisses him, once, twice, before it's four times and Zayn chuckles, causing them to break apart. 

The cameras and screams are deafening.

And Harry loves every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES I'M SO SORRY I WILL EDIT IT LATER I PROMISE.
> 
> btw, follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com), please!


End file.
